


【瞳耀】挑灯看剑 叁。

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [9]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: ❤将军瞳X太子耀❤是刀。是刀。是刀。只是刀，不是be。刀中带肉。❤或许以后会掉落前后文。





	【瞳耀】挑灯看剑 叁。

**Author's Note:**

> ❤将军瞳X太子耀
> 
> ❤是刀。是刀。是刀。只是刀，不是be。刀中带肉。
> 
> ❤或许以后会掉落前后文。

【了却君王天下事。】  
白羽瞳若是知道终有一天他曾对冯杰说的话要用今天的局面作垫脚石，恐怕杀自己的心都有了。彼时他和冯杰的关系还未陷入今天的僵局，冯杰与他同样身为质子，倒是还算相处的愉快。  
“太子殿下总有一天会登基即位，一个皇帝无论多么宅心仁厚，只要身为一方主宰，就没有谁不曾想过天下大同。”  
白羽瞳说这话时眼中全是光彩四溢的向往，迎着太阳的脸明媚愉悦，就像迎着他口中的太子殿下。他的语气满是自豪，为有着一个这样睿智沉稳的君上，为自己与这样的天之骄子朝夕相伴。  
“而我是他的将军。”  
这话不难理解，白羽瞳言外之意是如果有一天展耀当了皇帝，他必定为此人穷尽一生开疆扩土，打出个如意江山。  
冯杰始终为白羽瞳的如此表情感到困惑，但未直白的将自己的困惑摆在脸上。他默默的勾了勾嘴角，顺着白羽瞳的目光看向冬季苍蓝的天。  
他困惑，作为一个上过战场杀过活人的侩子手，见过太多马革裹尸和死无所葬，理应无比厌恶战争和杀戮，厌恶流血和分离，而白羽瞳怎么能将未来或许会发生的战役说的如此稀松平常，充满期待，并以自己将会成为这种杀戮游戏的主持者而骄傲。  
依着冯杰对白羽瞳的交往和了解，他并非是滥杀无辜以此为乐的人，恰恰相反，白羽瞳对他接触到的人都抱有最美好的态度。跨上战马身披甲胄就是刀尖上饮血的武器，丝毫不留情，而下了战场回到故里，他的温柔像是将人裹进水里。  
这种对敌对我截然不同的态度无可厚非，作为杀戮和保护置于一身的角色，对敌人心慈手软无疑是为对手递上杀自己的刀，对自己太凶残则是砍断支撑自己的腿。  
冯杰曾经对白羽瞳的赞赏正是由此而生，黑白两清，泾渭分明。不仅如此，他还赞叹将白羽瞳教导至此的那位背后的人物，那位大人将白羽瞳这样的玄铁打磨成了独一无二的兵器，不仅好看，而且好用。最重要的是，这锋利的兵器造的只称一个人的手，落了其他人手中却毫无作用。  
这个人无疑是白羽瞳满心里向着好着的太子殿下，是那个叫做展耀的角儿。只是白羽瞳说起这事来按捺不住沸腾的血液和满腔豪情，以至于忘记了说话的分寸，忽略了站在他身边这位，也是期盼有朝一日君临天下的家伙。  
那时候冯杰以为，教导白羽瞳黑就是黑白就是白的，是他的父亲镇国将军白允文。他并不知白羽瞳半个师傅是展耀，而这个师傅现在教会了白羽瞳更多，包括黑也许不一定是黑，而白也未必就是白。  
时景不同，白羽瞳一想到此番意图便不觉浑身发冷。虽然他已经知晓了黑白混淆，却仍然坚定了一个念头。  
白羽瞳的身体覆盖下来时已经解了衣带，一双大手将展耀的衣服也顺着扯开，直接撂到一边地上。  
刚刚射精的身体感官恢复的有些慢，展耀半睁眼睛看了一下，白羽瞳一只手撑在他脸侧，另一只手在下半身抚弄，能听到从顶端泌出的体液顺着上下揉搓的动作发出滋咕的水声，于是抬起手搂着白羽瞳的肩膀，把那人未脱下的亵衣往下扒了扒，大开的双腿丝毫不反抗对方俯身跪在中间的意图。  
男人的呼吸声在耳边不停的来回，更加粗重急迫，又迫于什么而拼命忍耐。展耀还嫌火不够，空了一只手出来，两腿用力微微抬腰，手伸到下面去随着白羽瞳的手在他性器上摸了两把，随即用带着黏液的手指并拢渐渐插进自己后庭。  
那点汁水压根起不到半点作用，纵然展耀做好了吃苦头的准备，仍然为自己上来就企图插进两指的扩张动作难受的皱紧眉头。他其实恼恨自己要用这种方式去笼络这人的心和意，也恼恨自己此刻亲手做的这种事情，下手也就狠了一点，想快点结束了事。  
白羽瞳并不催促，看着展耀略显僵硬的表情反而有些于心不忍，于是停了自己手上的动作，伸手在床头的暗格摸索了一会，掏出个暗纹盒子。他微微低头，双唇在展耀的眉间轻轻一点，揉了揉展耀的腰。  
“把手抽出来，我来。”  
沾了香膏的手指显然比展耀自己的更粗更长，骨节分明的手指按着穴口揉了一会，不急不躁的向里深入，膏体虽然有一部分跟着进入了体内，却又更多是被吞缩的穴口挡在外面，积了一会便顺着股缝粘腻的向下滑流。  
这种感觉让展耀有了不好的联想，像是以前有次被白羽瞳做惨了，射在穴里的精元都因为裹不紧屁股而流出来。那时候是真累的连手指都不想动，更别说是又疼又麻的后庭，可现在还没开始，想到这种遭遇展耀不自觉的缩了缩臀肉，把白羽瞳的中指紧紧的咬住，抽插不动。  
能感受到男人的身体和手指一样僵在了那里，展耀忍不住红着脸闭起眼睛催促一般的哼了两声，白羽瞳才在手上加了力气，在包裹着他的穴道里推开肉壁，执意向里。推进的时候指尖划过体内，展耀的两腿抖了一下，接着抬起来环住了男人的腰身，小心翼翼的磨蹭。  
他和白羽瞳的不同从一开始就已经注定，身份不同，经历不同，做出的选择也不同。展耀是呼风唤雨，普天之下莫非王土，而白羽瞳只能予取予求。  
从两人的命运碰撞在一起，到如今的纠缠不清，白羽瞳其实都是仰望着这个人，以他为方向，为光亮，他爱好这光亮，便也用足了心思去学习，去靠近，去取悦他。他可以为展耀舍弃自己驰骋沙场的自由甘当笼中鸟，也可以为他舍弃生死马革裹尸。  
只是展耀并没有因为他的退让和牺牲露出更多一点笑容，路途变得更多一些顺利，连他们两人的方向都开始慢慢产生偏差。这种偏差不仅让白羽瞳惶恐，也让展耀觉得棘手。  
白羽瞳沉了腰胯，将烫人的火器熨帖着穴道轻轻推送，被强行撑开身体的感觉让人不安，却又有种终于被填充饱满的安慰。展耀把眼闭了起来，只是抱着白羽瞳的肩膀随着对方的动作轻声哼叫。  
与同样身为男子的人交合，从不该接受的地方获得快感，身为将来的九五之尊，他非但不反抗，而是忍耐接受。这些认知让展耀压根连申诉抱怨的嘴都张不开，他只能自己默默吞了这些苦，可苦的人都变涩了，也忍不住埋怨憎恶起白羽瞳来，从不知他一片苦心。  
对与白羽瞳来说，他们到底是什么关系？  
君臣而已，君臣而已。白羽瞳深深地喟叹了一口气。  
再怨再恨不过因为这个男人是他放在心尖上的宝贝，白羽瞳心疼的紧了喜欢的紧了，就成了束手束脚的执念。而被他放在心尖上的，不是别人，却是这个国家未来无上的帝王。因而他再多念想，也终究归一。  
展耀是他的君，白羽瞳是臣。他纵有不甘心，可君臣之间还能谈什么感情和选择，卖命就是本分。  
“受的住么？”  
全部进入以后白羽瞳在耳边小声询问，展耀偏了偏头，将额头贴在了对方的脸颊上，无声的点了点头。他连眼睛都没睁，全然一副信任模样，任由对方接下来怎样折腾。  
白羽瞳忍耐许久再不推脱，性器已经在对方体内被含允的碰碰直跳，能到现在已然快要把他的耐心烧干。他瞥见展耀三分痛楚七分隐忍的侧脸，又毫不言语，像是对他寄托了全部，又像对他失望透了顶。  
微微扬起的下巴动了动，白羽瞳凑上去想要听，却是展耀哑着嗓子喊了一句。“瞳儿。。”  
瞳儿，瞳儿。  
展耀数日来头一次再这样叫他，也终究叫不出更亲密了。  
白羽瞳眼眶霎时间红了一圈，刚刚那些恨不能不顾一切的横冲直撞，将自己再插进去一些，撞到深处撞到以前没到过的深度，让展耀抱住他不放，在他身下哭叫，碰触他从未接触的内心的冲动全被这一声“瞳儿”浇了个透顶，他抱着展耀将人往自己怀里贴的更紧，恨不能可以化开皮肤让两人长在一起。  
长在一起，心贴着心，也就不会再出隔阂了。  
展耀被抱的有些喘不过气，复而睁眼，发现白羽瞳正忍着发红的眼眶，一边努力仰起头来看向房梁，一边咬紧下唇慢慢耸动下身。  
白羽瞳从小到大仰仗着他，依赖着他，小时甚至亲近到偷偷喊他哥哥，他理应做这孩子的伞，做他的树，让他歇息，为他挡风。而如今他却亲手将白羽瞳推出去，去接受朝堂万人质疑和天下的责骂。可再不会有第二个人如此得他心意让他放心，令他全心全意信任，并将脆弱的后背交由对方保管。他这次若是心软，来日白羽瞳必定与他一同死无葬身之地。  
我疼你，我真的疼你。你今日受的非议责难，来日我定会全数为你讨要回来。  
展耀被和风细雨的顶弄渐渐伺候的舒服，他想要抬起头来长舒一口气，却不料恰好白羽瞳低下头与他耳鬓厮磨，小声的在他耳边念叨。两个人的汗在额角脸侧蹭成一片，顺着白羽瞳的鬓角一块往下淌。  
“我知你是疼我，太子殿下。。”  
你是疼我，却不知我也是疼你。  
我想看你少年时傲视风霜的样子，像站在宫城上指着白雪皑皑的京都对我说这天下总会太平。  
你给了我一个从不曾熄灭的希望，让我一直依靠它找寻走下去的路。我希望天下太平，也希望实现天下太平名留千史的人是你，为此肝脑涂地在所不惜。

展耀被守在门口的陈公公连催带拽的带回了太子宫，坐了一会儿终究觉得安心不下，可又被禁足去不了别的地方。他顺着太阳落下的地方看了看，转身便跨出门口。身后一群丫鬟侍卫紧跟身后，随着一言不发的太子越过太子宫穿行到了偏殿。  
偏殿门上满是灰尘，展耀站着望了一会，终于在太阳完全落下之前抬手推开了破旧的大门。众人噤声，安静的等候在门口两侧。  
等闻讯而来的陈公公赶到，恰巧看到白羽瞳站在禁宫门口，展耀扭头看过来。两人都未说话，仿佛较劲一般的等着对方先开口。  
半晌，白羽瞳眼睛一闭，声音如同暮鼓回响在禁宫大殿之中。  
“给我精骑五千，步兵三万。”  
今夜启程，直击赞凉。


End file.
